Meet Kyle and Areid!
by KH777
Summary: Some drabbles on a new friend Zephyr made. Some including his annoying brother Areid.
1. Chapter 1

Btw, _Durarara!_ is referenced in this fan fiction. But the fan fiction itself is a _Resonance of Fate_ fan fiction. _Based on my perception of the characters from Project X Zone and my own personal preference so this might not be accurate! _

Zephyr walked towards the café the three of them always went too. But, he was walking there for someone else this time. A friend he had made, while he was away from them. His name was Kyle. Appearance wise, he was blonde like Zephyr. His hair was a light blonde, a brightish yellow. Kyle's hair was short, going mostly down his neck; his bangs fell almost into his eyes and went across his forehead. Kyle was slightly smaller than the average boy his age and he's a year younger than Zephyr. Wearing baggy blue jeans and a gray jacket (never zipped), he wore a red short sleeved shirt underneath.

Pulling the door wide open and walking inside, Zephyr was a bit surprised about what he saw. He saw Kyle sitting at a table with his arms crossed. Above him, there was a average-sized young man who appeared to be Zephyr's age. He wore a black leather shirt with a short collar and black leather pants. His hair was a light brown and went all the way to the bottom of his neck; his bangs partially covered his eyes as they went across his forehead and he had two long strands of hair covering his ears. On his neck was a black choker. This young man also had pure black shoes. A devilish smirk was planted on his face. Zephyr strayed closer towards them wondering who the heck that guy was. They both noticed almost immediately.

"Who's that nii-chan?" The young man smirked, full of amusement.

"Just go away Areid. I'm busy right now." Kyle answered with annoyance.

"Tsk, fine." The young man pouted, leaving before Zephyr arrived. Zephyr sat down across from Kyle.

"Who was that?" Zephyr asked.

"Just my stupid older brother, ignore him please." Before more was said, Areid came back up to the table, apparently he never left. That same smirk was planted on his face.

"Go away Areid." Kyle irritated. If this was an anime, he would have an angry symbol on his head.

"But this is just too good nii-chan! You never get any friends!" Areid amused.

"Neither do you. You watch too much anime and act like a jerk." Kyle retorted.

"Un-called-for." Areid pouted.

"Then don't say things like that."

"Can't I stay nii-chan?"

"No."

"Pleeeeeeease?"

"No."

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?"

"Shut up!"

"I don't really care. I can deal with being annoyed." Zephyr said evenly.

"See? Your little friend says I can stay." Areid smirked.

"Tsk, fine but please don't go full-scale jerk while he's here." Kyle gave in; knowing refusing him would only lead to worse outcomes. Areid pulled up a chair and smirked smugly. Zephyr just now noticed that Kyle was wearing gloves, which he never does.

"What happened to your hands?" Zephyr asked.

"Oh, that's cause nii-chan-" Areid started but was stopped when Kyle covered his mouth.

"It's nothing! Don't ask!" Kyle panicked. Zephyr's eyes were wide but he decided that it was better not to press further. Even though Kyle was covering his mouth, it was clear Areid was smirking, satisfied by his brother's reaction.

"Don't you dare tell him! If you do I'll tell everyone about your little secret!" Kyle whispered urgently into Areid ear, Zephyr couldn't hear what it was. Kyle removed his hand and sat back down.

"You really are a jerk you know…" Kyle said.

"Hey, at least I'm not as bad as Izaya." Areid pointed out with a smirk.

"Thanks for putting that horrible thought in my head."

"Izaya is…how do I put this? A guy who does horrible, mean, awful, nearly evil things to be just to get a reaction out of them."

"That does sound pretty bad." Zephyr said. "Is he from an anime that you watch?"

"Oh yes, yes. Kyle watches anime with me sometimes, it's quite interesting." Areid answered.

"Zephyr do you even know what anime is?" Kyle backpedaled a bit.

"No. I don't watch that much T.V."

"Well, it's basically animation made by Japanese people. But it's usually in a certain art style."

"I actually don't watch that much anime either, just when Areid makes me. It's not bad though. Areid dresses like this because he thinks he looks like an anime character."

"Are you implying that you think I don't?" Areid smirked.

"I'm implying that you look like a bad punk guy who always gets into trouble." Kyle said.

"You blow everything out of proportion nii-chan." Areid pouted.

"Nii-chan means 'brother' in Japanese."

"So, how did you score a friend Kyle? I thought no one at your school liked you."

"He's not from my school. I met him here."

"That explains a lot!"

"Is your school really that bad?" Zephyr asked, sounding a bit concerned.

"No, no, it's not that. It's just that everyone has their little groups that they don't want people to join. And Areid picking me up certainly doesn't help. He looks like a thug." Kyle answered.

"Rude." Areid pouted.

"True."

"Rude."

"True."

"You two fight a lot." Zephyr commented.

"I'm s-sorry, are we annoying you?" Kyle concerned.

"No, not really. I'm just commenting. I don't have a brother but I heard that it's normal for them to fight like this."

Areid started gigging. "You must have someone annoying in your life then."

"He can be." Zephyr said.

"Are you enjoying this Areid? Because for the record, I really don't want you here." Kyle said matter-of-factly.

"Yes, very much so, nii-chan." Areid smirked. Kyle sighed. Areid pulled a lollipop out of his pocket and put it in his mouth, looking extremely smug.

End of first drabble.


	2. Chapter 2

This is a _Resonance of Fate_ fan fiction.

Author's note! This drabble is the day before the last one and focuses on what happened to Kyle's hands. This one does not include ROF characters. Oh, and it's in Kyle point of view.

I yawned as I pushed myself out of bed. But when I sat myself up, my eyes went wide. My fingernails were pink! Someone had painted them while I was sleeping. _Areid…_ I thought bitterly as I went to the bathroom in my room to wash it off. Trying desperately to get it off, I had no such success. And as this was continuing, I became angrier and angrier. I took a deep breath. _Let it go. Don't lose it, it will just amuse him._ A light bulb went off in my mind when I realized it wasn't nail polish, but pink permanent marker! I scrubbed more and more and more but I hardly made even the smallest of dents. _I am so going to get him back for this!_ Deciding to wear gloves, I searched around my room. Of course, there were no gloves. I decided I was going to take Areid's gloves; it's his fault after all. Remembering that I hadn't changed out of my clothes last night, I walked right out of the room and straight into Areid's room. Just my luck, Areid was lying on his bed with headphones on, watching anime on his tablet with a lollipop in his mouth. He hadn't noticed me. I walked softly through his room, hoping he wouldn't notice me and deny me gloves. I saw his black biker gloves on the dresser so I quickly snatched them and as soft as a mouse tried to walked out of the room.

"Stop." Areid smirked, taking his headphones off and setting his tablet down. "Give." Areid commanded. His gloves were immensely important to him so I knew a storm was brewing.

"No! You're the one who made my nails pink!" I defended. Areid lunged for the gloves but I side-stepped left. This continued for a while until a nearly fatal mistake was made. You see, Areid is a hunter and so are my parents. Areid probably did it because of anime I swear. He's obsessed. So Areid's guns were on top of the dresser in the back. Areid actually managed to tackle me into a lamp and the lamp (which was a fair distance from the dresser which we were purposely avoiding) knocked one of his guns off the dresser and it went off. Areid, used to this kind of thing, tackled me out of its range. So, it didn't hit either of us and only hit the wall of his room, nothing significant. But it scared the heck out of me. My heart felt like it would beat out of my chest. I wasn't a hunter and wasn't planning to so I wasn't used to this at all. Areid rolled off of me when the firing stopped. He stood up and offered a hand.

"Are you alright?" He said as an attempt to assuage me. I was pretty shaken up. I took his hand. I was shocked to realize that I still had the gloves in my hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I answered, still recoiling a bit. We said nothing for a minute or two, just standing there.

"Ok, you can wear the gloves until the pink wears off." Areid pouted a couple of minutes later. I started laughing and pulled myself away from him.

"I would say thanks but it's your fault." I pointed out. Areid smirked mischievously, then squatting staring at the dents in one place the wall. This wall was made of metal so that's why it didn't just go straight through.

"Uh, let's never do that again." Areid said.

"Agreed," I agreed putting the gloves on. "Are you planning on telling our parents?"

"Not unless they notice."

"You know that'll just tick them off."

"Fine, we'll do it together okay?"

"Okay."

End of second drabble.


End file.
